blackbirdsuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Militia
Origin Charles Miller used to be a well known entrepreneur in the United States. He was one of the top businessmen selling medical supplies all around not only the country, but also the world. Of course, with success comes competition, as he would soon find out. One day, Miller made his way to Metropolis hoping to close another sale. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary both before and during his trip. He managed to close the sale, but what he didn’t know was that his client happened to be the head of a major cartel in Metropolis. Little did he know, his life was about to change forever. Later that night, a small group from that cartel came storming into Charles’ hotel room and took him hostage. He was blindfolded and dragged to the cartel’s headquarters. It was there that he came face to face with the cartel’s leader, who he recognized as the guy that he recently sold to earlier. Miller was subjected to extreme pain and torture by the cartel. All the while as he was being tortured, police were closing in on the location of the cartel’s position, with the hopes of rescuing Charles. Soon, helicopters could be heard circling the base. The cartel’s leader, growing frantic and desperate, decided that it was time to quit the torture and finish the job. He instructed all of his lackeys to finish off Miller any way they saw fit. Charles never did find out the exact reason why he was abducted. Maybe it was because of who he was, or maybe the cartel wanted something. Either way, he knew in his mind that he was about to die and the police wouldn’t be able to save him. He accepted his fate. The members of the cartel, along with the leader, quickly approached his location and took aim with their guns. The police soon busted through windows and as soon as they did, the cartel shot Charles to death. Numerous gunshots were in his head and chest and his arms, from the elbow down, were amputated. Police killed most of the cartel, but the leader managed to escape. Charles’ body was recovered and transported to Metropolis General Hospital, where he was pronounced dead. He was to be buried two days later, but instead, a mad scientist broke into the morgue and took Miller’s body back to his private lair. It was there that Miller was operated on. The scientist had state of the art technology that he wanted to graft onto Miller’s body and bring him back to life and twist him into an unstoppable machine. 10 hours later after surgery, Miller’s new body was activated by the scientist. His entire body underwent a complete overhaul. His chest, legs and arms (from the elbow down) were completely robotic and the top half of his head was robotic. A targeting, recording and many other devices were installed in the cybernetic part of his head. The metal was heavy enough that most projectiles will bounce off harmlessly but light enough that there is still some amount of movement and flexibility. A couple minutes after activation, Miller finally came to life. He was introduced to his new body and all of his systems were calibrated. He was then given an electrified metal whip to use that was crafted during his transformation. He was created to do the bidding of the scientist, and given the name of “Metal Militia.” However, he quickly gained his independence and started completing crimes of his own after turning on the scientist and killing him. His psyche was forever changed after his abduction and death and he was turned into a monster. During a takeover of a major medical facility in Metropolis, Metal Militia was confronted by the hero Blackbird. Blackbird was there on vacation, but after hearing about this crime, quickly took matters into his own hands. A battle ensued, and Militia was quickly defeated and sent to Stryker’s Prison. He has since vowed revenge against Blackbird for foiling his plans and one day will pay him back.